I Thought it was GoodBye
by Vannie.2010
Summary: Completely forgotten his broken heart, Tezuka moves on. Five years later...a small girl named Tezuka Aiko shows up. Little Aiko tells Tezuka that he's her father. Tezuka experience what its like to be a father so of a sudden. Tezuka & OC/Daughter story.
1. Tezuka meets Aiko

**Tezuka & Daughter story.  
Thanks to two of my Beta Readers: sadisticxXxbadass & Smiley025.**

T_T I really need to stick with one story...  
Sanada & Marui: being corrected by my other Beta Reader.  
Kaidoh & This Tezuka story: working on it back and forth.  
Multi-Story: I can't work on it by myself. Working that story with Smiley025.

Anyways, **Enjoy. ^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, except my little OC.**

* * *

"Congratulations Tezuka!" exclaimed everyone when Tezuka entered Kawamura's Sushi. It happened to be a surprise party for Tezuka. At first Tezuka was a bit surprise but now he was happy on the inside. Though the others couldn't read it because Tezuka didn't express his emotions. All of his closest friends, since middle school, were there.

"Thank you everyone." said the 21 year old Tezuka, with a small smile that appeared. It had been reported all over the media, that the Tezuka Kunimitsu had made it Pro at a very young age.

-SNAP- Fuji widen his smile. He caught the rarest smile on camera. "You let your guard down Tezuka."

Tezuka's smile immediately turned into a frown. "Give me that camera Fuji." Tezuka demanded. Everyone else backed off, because they didn't want to get involved.

Fuji handed over his camera. He knew if he didn't, there was going to be serious trouble. Even his sadist mind couldn't help him out now. Fuji didn't want to remember what Tezuka did to him in his senior year of high school. "Don't break it. That camera is expensive." Fuji said. His camera went into the hands of Tezuka's.

Tezuka opened the small slot on the side of the camera, and took out the memory chip. "I'll keep this." he said in his stoic tone. He put the chip inside his pocket. Tezuka didn't like when some people teased him like that. Tezuka doesn't like to be mean like that, but he had to do it to set some people straight.

Fuji frowned. '_My favorite landscape photos are on that_.'

Everyone was quiet for along time. Kikumaru couldn't take the silence anymore. "Let's eat now!"

"Yeah…I'm hungry." Oishi said slowly, following along with Kikumaru. Soon everyone else slowly agreed.

After Tezuka gave back Fuji's camera, everything else went on normally. However Fuji still wanted his photos. Tezuka didn't give it back.

**XD-Tezuka-DX**

After Tezuka's celebration party, Tezuka went back to his place. For now, he stayed in a nice studio apartment.

"Good evening Tezuka-san." greeted the front desk lady.

"Good evening." Tezuka replied in his tone that didn't express any emotion.

"Tezuka-san, there is someone here to see you."

"Does he have an appointment? If not, could you please tell him I don't have time for an interview." Tezuka said.

"No. She doesn't have an appointment nor is she a reporter." said the front desk lady.

"Then I have no time for fans." Tezuka said.

"Oh, it's no fan…" before she could finish, Tezuka already excused himself and headed to the elevator. She sighed. '_I'm sorry Tezuka-san. She wouldn't listen to me, and she was so cute that it was hard to say no._' The front desk lady felt guilty.

**XD-Tezuka-DX**

Tezuka walked down the hall. When he got close to his place, he noticed a tiny little girl sitting on the ground against his apartment door.

The little girl noticed a guy walking up to her. "Hi." she smiled looking up at the tall guy.

"Hello." Tezuka greeted. "Excuse me. You're sitting in front of my place."

The little girl stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry Kunimitsu."

This caught Tezuka ears. "How do know me?" he said kind of in an orderly tone. '_What am I saying? I'm all over the media_.'

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." she said with a small blush. "Well…for only four years since I'm only 5, but it seems like forever to me."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." Tezuka said. "I'm also not in the mood for fans."

"I'm no fan." said the little girl as she hid her blushing face. '_This is the first time I'm meeting him live_.'

"Then who are you?" Tezuka asked. He seemed to think that this little girl wasn't going to leave unless she got something from him. '_I'll just sign a tennis ball for her_.'

"I'm Tezuka Aiko." Aiko smiled up at Tezuka.

**XD-Tezuka-DX**

Tezuka didn't know what to think anymore. All of a sudden he couldn't think straight. '_Tezuka? Tezuka Aiko? Wait. Do I know a Tezuka Aiko…no I don't_.'

"Are you ok Tezuka?" asked Aiko, seeing that Tezuka hadn't blink for a while.

Tezuka finally broke out of thought. "You're Tezuka who?"

"Aiko." she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Tezuka walked to his door. "Wait here. Let me go inside and get you that autograph."

Aiko stared blankly at him. "I don't want an autograph. I only came to see you." Tezuka turned around.

"Then please hurry and take your picture." Tezuka ordered. He wanted this whole situation to be over with, because he didn't see the 'Tezuka' thing coming. Tezuka had let his guard down for the second time in the same day.

"Why?" Aiko tilt her head to the side in confusion. "I don't even have a camera."

'_I should have just brought Fuji's camera and gave it to her_.' Tezuka thought. "If you have no business, please leave. Your parents might get upset that you're up here alone."

"No they won't." Aiko respond. "Can I come in?"

'_Wait, what? Did she ask to come in? Into a complete stranger's house?_' Tezuka thought. "No. Let me go call the front desk." Letting his guard down the third time, Tezuka left the front door open as he went to grab the phone. Aiko walked in.

'_He has a nice place. I think I'll have good nights rest_.' Aiko thought as she made her comfortable on the couch.

Tezuka was so close to dial the last number when he saw her sitting on his couch. His eyes widen. He put the phone the down and walked up to her. "Excuse me…Tezuka-chan. You cannot walk into some stranger's house."

"You're not a stranger. I know you, but you don't know me." Aiko smiled.

"Explain." Tezuka demanded. Aiko smiled sweetly.

"You're my Daddy." Tezuka was speechless for the first time. He did not expect this at all; he let his guard down the fourth time.

**XD-Tezuka-DX**

"You have no proof." Tezuka defended himself. "I never loved someone."

Aiko opened her small bag and pulled out an envelope. "Of course I have proof. I have a brain you know. I knew you won't believe me, so I brought proof!" Aiko smiled as she raised the envelope in the air.

Tezuka didn't see that one coming. He quickly took the envelope from her and ripped it open. He had to know.

Aiko could see him scanning the papers over and over. She smiled. Tezuka looked up from the papers to her. '_She doesn't look anything like me_.'

"Excuse me." Tezuka said casually. He walked over to the phone and started to dial a certain number. Tezuka didn't like to get help from anyone but he had to. He only knew one person that could tell if these papers were real or not. "Inui. I need you here at my place right away. Bye."

Tezuka walked back and sat down on the other couch that was across from Aiko. They both were quiet and staring at each other.

'_This is impossible. I don't have a daughter_.' Tezuka said in his thoughts.

'_Yes you do. You're my daddy. My daddy, Tezuka Kunimitsu_.' Aiko thought happily in her thoughts.

Less than 5 minutes, there was a knock at the front door. Tezuka quickly walked over and answered it. It was Inui.

'_That was fast_.' Aiko thought as she peeked from the behind the couch. What she didn't know is that Inui only lived a floor level down.

"What's the sudden call Tezuka? This is the first." Inui asked. Inui knew it wasn't like Tezuka to call him and ask for anything. Tezuka looked over towards the couch to only see Aiko's forehead and eyes staring back.

"Are these papers official?" Tezuka asked as he handed over the documents to Inui. Inui looked at them to see that it was a birth certificate and with some other important papers.

"Yes. They are official…" Inui's voice trailed off when he started to the read the papers more carefully. "Tezuka. Since when did you have a daughter?" Tezuka didn't respond.

Inui looked up and happened to notice two small eyes staring at him from over the couch. "Is that your daughter, Aiko?" Inui asked. He already remember her name from the papers and also because he's a data collector.

"Hi!" Aiko popped her head up when she heard the taller guy said her name.

"Ii Data." Inui smirk as he pulled out his note and begin writing. Slowly Inui walked to couch and continued to write.

Tezuka stood by the door, like a statue. His mind was in another world. '_Aiko is really my daughter? I have a daughter? I'm a father? Since when?_'

"Who are you?" Aiko asked. She went and sat next to Inui on the other couch.

"My name is Inui Sadaharu." Inui responded. "And you are Tezuka Aiko?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" smiled Aiko. Aiko motioned Inui to move down lower. Inui leaned down and Aiko whispered in his ear. "That's my daddy over there." Aiko whispered. She pointed to Tezuka. Tezuka was still standing there, his thoughts in another world. Inui couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is very good data indeed." Inui said.

"Data? What's data?" Aiko questioned.

"Data is a gather of facts from which a conclusion or conclusions may be drawn." Inui explained. Aiko stared at him blankly.

"Can you say that again?"

This was the first time Inui was letting someone look inside his notebook. "For example. This is Tezuka's file. The records I keep about him. Tennis to his personal lifestyle." Inui said. He showed Aiko his data on Tezuka.

"Oh! You mean D-A-T-A?" Aiko asked. Inui nodded. Now she understood. "Gotcha!"

'_Cool_.' Aiko thought as she looked at the information inside the notebook. "By the way Inui-sempai. You spelled 'personal' wrong."

Inui looked at Aiko. "What do you mean?" Inui didn't like where this was going. He was being corrected by a five year old.

"You used the wrong 'personal'. You used 'personnel', which relates to businesses. But, 'personal' is the one your using…you need to know how to spell right Inui-sempai."

Inui stared at her. "Are you this smart?" Inui asked straight forward. Inui thought for a bit. '_Well, she is Tezuka's daughter after all_.'

"No. I only like spelling." Aiko smiled. "I like spelling out W-O-R-D-S, its fun. When I learn to spell the W-O-R-D, I also understand a little bit of the meaning."

Inui then understood why she had spelled 'data' before. Inui smiled. "I-I D-A-T-A." he spelled out. Aiko giggled.

Inui opened to a new page and began writing some new data. Aiko sat next to him and watched him write. Tezuka was still at the door thinking in deep thoughts.

'…_I have a daughter_.'

**XD-Tezuka-DX**

Tezuka was sitting at the table drinking his favorite of tea. He didn't know what to do now. Tezuka looked over at Inui. Inui was working on his notebook and his daughter was sleeping on his lap.

"Inui. Is she really my daughter?" Tezuka asked. Tezuka knew Aiko was his daughter, but he still couldn't believe it. Inui looked over at him.

"The documents say you're 99.99% the father." Inui stated.

"I'm the father, but why now? Where's her mother? Why 5 years later?" Tezuka continued to question. Inui gave Tezuka a weird look.

"You really don't remember who could be the mother?"

Tezuka stared at his tea. "No, I don't. I don't remember ever being in love or fallen in love." Inui looked down at his lap to see Aiko sleeping peacefully.

"She doesn't look like you, except for the serious dark brown eyes and skin tone. Her hair is a shade darker than yours." Inui describe her description. Inui smirked. "What makes her part from you is that she expresses her emotion. She's not as stoic like you."

Tezuka glared at Inui. However Tezuka couldn't continue, since he had so much on his mind. "Inui. Its time for me to go to bed. I really need some rest." Inui nodded.

"I'll be going then." Inui said as carefully lift Aiko off his lap, trying not to wake her. It didn't work. One small move woke Aiko up.

"Inui-sempai? Where you going?" Aiko asked still sleepy. Before Inui could respond, Aiko buried her head and fell back asleep. Inui smiled.

"I think you'll be ok." Inui said to Tezuka. Tezuka nodded. "Tezuka. I may not be a father myself, but I think you'll get the hang of it. You'll run into some problems like for example, your career...you're a father now."

"What are you trying to say Inui?" Tezuka asked. Inui looked at Tezuka.

"You can't think about yourself anymore. You now have to include Aiko in your life. You have to watch her. Care for her. Love her. I don't know how to put it, but be a father."

Tezuka didn't respond. He only watched his daughter sleeping. Inui walked over and patted his shoulder. "The others and I aren't fathers either, but you have our help and support."

"Thank you." Tezuka nodded. Inui said his good night and left the new family.

After Inui left, Tezuka went into his bedroom and returned with a blanket. He placed the blanket over Aiko. Tezuka sighed heavily. '_How could I let my guard down_?'

Tezuka went to his room and fell on his bed. He was going to interrogate the small girl tomorrow…after his tennis training.

**XD-Tezuka-DX**

To be continued…

* * *

**Review Please. Please tell me what you think.  
I'm always open to nice...all the way to harsh.  
**Help: Can someone please help me if I'm using the right address in the names? (Tezuka-san?) Thanks.

**Thanks.  
MyPrinceOishi08**


	2. I Hate Tennis

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.** execpt my little OC**.**

Sorry for not updating in a long time. Been busy. D:  
Here's another chapter. ^^

Enjoy.

* * *

"_What happen?" Tezuka heard himself say. He slowly brought his hand to caress her face. She didn't respond to him. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel the sadness. He knew this wasn't like him, but for some reason he was close to this girl. The next question that came out his mouth surprised him more. "Did your parents hurt you…again?"_

"_It's nothing Kunimitsu…" He heard her soft voice. Her soft voice trembling in fear. Tezuka didn't believe her lie. He brought her closer into his arms._

"_What do you mean it's nothing? Your pare-" He stopped when he felt her soft hand took hold of his._

"_Don't worry about me. I have you in my life, Kunimitsu." she said softly. "I love you-BOB!!"_

Tezuka sprang up quickly from his bed. The sheets clenched in his fist. Tezuka realized it was only a dream. He fell back onto his bed, his head landing on the soft pillow. '…_Who is she? I know it's only a dream…but I think I know her._'

"OH-NO! BOB DON'T EAT THAT!" "Why not?" "Uh, I'm not sure…but DON'T EAT IT!" Tezuka stared at the closed door. The noise was coming from the living room. The volume wasn't loud at all. Since the house was always quiet, it made the low sounds, fairly loud.

Tezuka then remembered he had a daughter. '_She's probably up…_' Tezuka turned his head to look at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. His was to get up in another hour. Instead of falling back to sleep, he got out of bed. Tezuka grabbed his glasses and put them on. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Aiko sitting on the couch eating a large bowl of cereal, and watching cartoons on TV.

Aiko heard the door open. She turned around to see Tezuka standing there, with a spoonful in her mouth. There she saw Tezuka standing. There was silence between the two. Aiko wanted to speak but her mouth was full. Aiko bobbed her head. She tried to chew and swallow as fast as she can, before she could speak. Tezuka stood there with his stoic face.

After Aiko swallowed her spoonful, she smiled. "Morning Daddy!"

"Eat in the kitchen please." Tezuka said. "…Morning." He walked over into the kitchen and started to make some tea. Aiko walked in the kitchen. Instead of eating at the table, she sat down on the tile floor with the bowl of cereal.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka noticed her eating on the floor. Aiko finished a spoonful.

"I can't reach the table." Aiko straight out said. Tezuka walked over and picked up her bowl and set it on the table. Then he picked her up and placed her on the chair. "Thank you!"

"Then how did you get the milk and cereal?" Tezuka questioned. "Also the bowl and spoon?"

"Inui-sempai made it for me." Aiko said. Tezuka straighten his back.

"Inui?" Tezuka asked. Aiko nodded. "When did he come in?"

Aiko thought for a moment. "When I woke up. Like an hour ago."

"Aiko. Why didn't you wake me up?" Tezuka looked at her seriously. "Don't not open the door for anybody without my permission." Aiko sulked deep into her chair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." Tezuka said. Aiko slowly nodded. She continued to eat her breakfast, but slow and quiet. After the long silence, Aiko spoke quietly.

"Do you want some cereal daddy?" Aiko asked pointing to her bowl. Tezuka looked at her then to the bowl.

"No, but thank you." Tezuka said. Breakfast was once again silent between the two.

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu**/**Aiko.**

-DING!-

Aiko stopped drawing and looked up at Tezuka. "Can I get it?" Aiko asked her dad. Tezuka looked up from his book and then nodded.

Aiko ran to the front door. "Who is it?" Aiko asked not even opening the door.

"Uh, I think we got the wrong apartment." "NO! This is the right place, Oishi. Is Tezuka home?"

Aiko decided to play along. "Yes. Tezuka is home. Do you have an appointment, Sir?" Tezuka looked over when he heard Aiko started to talk business.

"Uh, we don't have an appointment."

"Sorry-Tezuka is not interested in fans." Aiko broke out of the business character. She started to giggle.

"We're his friends. Oishi and Kikumaru."

"Friends? He has more?" Aiko asked out loud, and then she opened the door slightly. Oishi and Kikumaru didn't see anyone. Kikumaru looked down to see two small brown eyes staring at them.

"Yeah, we're his friends." Kikumaru smiled. He knelt down to her level. "Are you his friend too?"

"Nope.-Sorry can't help you.-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.-BYE!" Aiko said real fast and slammed the door.

"What the?" Kikumaru was surprised. Oishi didn't know what say. The door opened again. This time it was Tezuka.

"I'm sorry Oishi. Eiji." Tezuka said. He looked over at Aiko. "Apologize."

"Sorry…" Aiko said very softly. Oishi and Kikumaru didn't hear her, but accepted it. Tezuka moved out of the way to allow Oishi and Kikumaru in.

"What brings you here?" Tezuka asked. He walked in the kitchen to make some hot tea for the two guests. Oishi followed Tezuka into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Inui called us. He said you have some shocking news." Oishi said. Tezuka didn't say anything but pointed to the living room where Aiko and Kikumaru were. It took a while for Oishi to kind of understand.

"Are watching her for somebody? I didn't know-"

"I have a daughter, Oishi." Tezuka explained.

Oishi's eyes widen. "You have a what?!"

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu**/**Aiko.**

"Hello~ I'm Kikumaru Eiji, but call me Eiji." smiled Eiji. Aiko nodded, but her eyes were glued to the TV. "What's your name?"

"…I don't know…" Aiko said. She wasn't paying attention to Eiji, but to the TV. During commercial break Aiko looked over at Eiji who was sitting next to her. She saw his disappointing face. "…Eiji…my name is Tezuka Aiko."

Eiji looked at her and lightened up. He smiled. He was happy that Aiko answered his question. "How are you related to Tezuka?"

"I don't know. Finger that out on your own." Aiko flat out said. She got up and left, leaving a very surprised Eiji. He couldn't believe this girl was cold to him.

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu**/**Aiko.**

Aiko walked into the kitchen. "Daddy, can I have some ice cream?" Tezuka looked at her then sighed. He got up and dished out some ice cream.

"Here." Tezuka handed her a small bowl.

"Dad…can I have another one, please?" Aiko smiled innocently. Tezuka raised a brow.

"Why?"

"It's for Eiji." Aiko said. Tezuka nodded and dished out another one.

"Thank you." Aiko smiled and walked back to the living room. Oishi sat there in surprise.

"She doesn't look like you…or acts like you." Oishi said. Tezuka nodded. "Are you sure you're the father?" Tezuka nodded again and handed the file papers to him.

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu**/**Aiko.**

Aiko returned to the couch. "Want some Eiji?" Aiko held out the other bowl of ice cream to Eiji, but her eyes were already glued to the TV.

"Thank you." Eiji smiled and took the bowl of ice cream. Eiji didn't know what to think about Tezuka Aiko. First she's mean to him and then repays him back nicely.

"I like your red hair…but it reminds me of strawberries…" Aiko said randomly.

Eiji grinned. "Thanks. Do you like strawberries? I know I do." Aiko turned and looked at him seriously.

"No. I hate strawberries." Eiji's mouth dropped open. "…but I like cherries, so your fine."

Eiji smiled weakly. "Thanks." Eiji watched cartoons with Aiko while both of them ate their ice creams.

-DING!- "I'll get it." Eiji called out. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. "Inui?"

When Aiko heard Eiji say Inui's name, her head quickly faced towards the door. "Inui-sempai!" Aiko ran from the couch to Inui, with her bowl of ice cream. Inui smiled and scoop her up in his arms. Eiji couldn't believe it…Aiko liked Inui more than him.

"Hey." smiled Inui. Aiko giggled.

"Hi." Aiko gave a quick peek on his cheek. Inui smiled. "Inui-sempai. Do you want some ice cream?"

"Sure." Inui opened his mouth and Aiko fed him. Eiji just couldn't believe it…Inui was getting more love then him, and he was the cute one. Eiji sulked his way to the kitchen.

"Do you like it Inui-sempai?" Aiko asked. Inui nodded and put her down. Aiko grabbed his hand. "Let's go watch some cartoons." Inui didn't budge.

"Where's Tezuka?" Inui asked.

"He's in the kitchen. Two guys came over and they're in there too. Eiji and I don't know who the other guy is." Aiko explained. Inui smirked and patted Aiko on the head.

"Go get ready. I have to go talk with them." Aiko nodded and ran off to get dressed.

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu**/**Aiko.**

"What's wrong Eiji?" Oishi asked the upset Eiji.

"Aiko-chan likes Inui more than me…" Eiji fell into a chair. Oishi and Tezuka exchanged questioning looks. Then Inui walked in.

"Tezuka. We're going to leave in twenty minutes." Inui said. Tezuka looked at the clock on the wall. He nodded and stood up.

"Excuse me Oishi. Eiji. I have to get ready." Tezuka excused himself and left.

"Where are you guys going?" Oishi asked.

"Tezuka has a few interviews that he has to go to." Inui explained. Eiji looked at Inui and glared at him.

"You're a meanie, did you know that?!" Inui shook his head.

"No I'm not. Aiko likes me more because I was the first friend of Tezuka's she saw." Inui said. Oishi and Eiji stared at him blankly like '_What?_' "It's kind of like love at first sight, but instead it's best friend at first sight. I was Tezuka's first friend she saw and she got attached."

"So…If Aiko-chan saw me first…" Eiji thought about it.

"Then you would have been the one she was feeding." Inui smirked. Tezuka returned and right behind him walked Aiko in, dressed.

"Daddy, where we going?" Aiko asked.

"I have some interviews with the tennis sports magazine." Tezuka explained. Aiko started to walk backwards away from him.

"I-I'm sick Tezuka. I can't go." Aiko straight out said. She tried to walk out the kitchen, but Tezuka's glare stopped her.

"Don't lie to me." Tezuka ordered in a serious tone.

"…I'm sorry…" Aiko looked down and played with the ends of her sleeves.

"What is your reason for not wanting to go?" Tezuka asked. Oishi, Eiji, and Inui watched. They know to never interfere in Tezuka's business.

"I just don't want to go." Aiko said weakly. There was a long silent and Tezuka waited for a better answer. Aiko knew. She took a deep breath and looked away. "I don't want to go because it involves sports."

Those words hit Tezuka hard. Tennis was his passion and to have his only daughter, he only met last night, to say those words to him…that affected him deeply. "What did you say?" His tone came out harsh, strict and demanding.

Aiko looked at Tezuka with hatred in her eyes. "I HATE TENNIS!" Aiko yelled at Tezuka.

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu**/**Aiko.**

To be continued...

* * *

**Please review.  
**I'm sorry if they're OOC. D:

**Thanks.  
MyPrinceOishi08**


	3. Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
**Sorry for not updating sooner. D:

* * *

"I HATE TENNIS!" Aiko yelled. Tears started to form. She ran out of the room. Tezuka, Inui, Eiji, and Oishi were speechless.

"I didn't see that one coming." Inui finally spoke. Tezuka glared at Inui and then sighed deeply. He felt a headache coming.

"Tezuka. Go ahead and go to your interview. We'll watch your daughter for you." Oishi said. Tezuka nodded. He left the kitchen and walked straight out of his apartment. Inui followed behind.

Oishi sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope Tezuka will be alright. This is a lot to take in so of a sudden."

"What are we going to do, Oishi?" Eiji asked his best friend, Oishi, with an uncertain look. "We don't know anything about watching someone's kid. Think about how much trouble we'll get in if something bad happened to Aiko-chan. Worst! It's Tezuka we're talking about!"

"Don't worry Eiji. Nothing bad will happen to Aiko." Oishi said. "…Eiji…We don't have anything planned for today, right?" Eiji thought about it.

"Nope. We're off work this week." Eiji said. Oishi nodded.

"I'll go have a talk with Aiko-chan if she wants to go to the zoo or something. Or maybe go see a movie?" Oishi looked at Eiji and saw him nodded in agreement. Oishi walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Aiko-chan?" Oishi didn't see Aiko anywhere in the living room. Then heard some sounds coming from the bathroom. He walked up to the door that closed shut. "Aiko-chan?" Oishi knocked on the door and then heard some soft crying.

"Go away." Aiko said. "I'm not going with Daddy to that interview."

"Tezuka and Inui already left." Oishi said. The door suddenly opened and Oishi looked down. He saw her red puffy eyes.

"Daddy left?" Aiko looked to the left and right repeatedly. Aiko slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Aiko-chan. Why don't you like tennis?" Oishi asked.

"I hate sports because it always hurts someone." Aiko said. "It hurt my Daddy and my Mommy. That's why."

"Where's your mom right now?" Oishi asked nicely. Aiko looked at the floor in sadness.

"Somewhere I can't even reach, but I can only stare at it."

"Huh?" Oishi showed a confused look. Aiko walked passed him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aiko said. She walked to the couch and laid down. "I'm tired…" Aiko said and she pulled the blanket over her head. Eiji walked in.

"Oishi. Hm? Where's Aiko-chan?" Eiji looked around and didn't see Aiko. "I thought I heard her voice. Hm…" Eiji walked in front the couch and was ready to take a seat.

"Eiji! Don't!" Oishi quickly warned Eiji without trying to wake up Aiko. "Don't sit down!" Eiji turned around and looked.

"Why not? Hm? Is that her?" Eiji poked at the blanket and watched it moved a little. Without second thought Eiji pointed at the blanket again. It moved. "Eww."

"Eiji. You should stop." Oishi sweat dropped. '_This won't turn out good_.'

"But look Oishi…It moves." Eiji poked at the blanket again. He thought it was like poking a bug and watching it move. And without any thought that was Aiko he was poking at. Eiji poked again but a harder this time. "It-"

"Stop poking me!" Aiko, underneath the blanket, kicked.

"-HURTS!" Eiji fell to his knees with hands between his legs. Eiji started to rock back and forth in pain. "Ah! Why did you have to kick?!"

"Why did you have to poke?!" Aiko threw the blanket off her head and glared eye level at Eiji. Eiji glared back. Oishi happened to see the enemy spark flash between the two of them.

"Stop it you two!" Oishi exclaimed. Eiji and Aiko quickly faced him at the same time with that death glare look.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" Oishi sighed deeply and shook his head. He didn't want to do this…

Later.

Eiji sat in a chair facing the corner. "Here." Eiji turned around to see Oishi holding out a small ice pack to him. Eiji took it.

"Thanks Oishi." Eiji turned around to look at the other corner where Aiko was placed. He noticed Aiko fell asleep against the wall in the corner. "Oishi."

"Ok Eiji. Your time is up." Oishi said as walked over to Aiko. He picked her up and took her in Tezuka's room to sleep. Oishi returned. "I guess we're not going to zoo or the movies."

Oishi and Eiji plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on.

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu/Aiko.**

Tezuka and Inui returned to Tezuka's studio from the interview. When they walked in, it was completely quiet. Tezuka looked towards the couch and noticed Oishi and Eiji asleep. Then he saw Aiko sleeping on Eiji's lap with her head on his chest.

Inui scanned the area. "It looks like the three of them have been watching movies the whole time." Inui observed. "Do we need to wake them up?"

"Let them be." Tezuka said. Tezuka turned around and opened the door. "Inui. Let's go pick some dinner." Inui nodded and followed Tezuka out the door.

**Tezuka, Kunimitsu/Aiko.**

"Hm…How are we going to do this?" Inui asked. Oishi stared and thought the same question too.

"I don't know for sure…" Oishi replied. Inui and Oishi were staring at Eiji and Aiko sleeping. Tezuka was in the kitchen setting up the table for dinner.

"Oishi. Should we just wake them both at the same time?" Inui asked as he recorded the data.

"No, that would be a bad idea. Those two are mad at each other…It would be a bad thing if those two woke and saw noticed each other that close." Oishi said. Inui and Oishi suddenly came up with the same idea.

"Ready?" Inui asked Oishi. Inui stood in front of the couch and Oishi stood behind the couch, right behind Eiji.

"Ready."

"Will move on three. One…Two…Three." Inui, in one swift move, he covered Aiko's eyes and picked her up with one hand off of Eiji's lap. He quickly carried Aiko and ran into the kitchen. On three, Oishi quickly covered Eiji's eyes.

"Huh?" Eiji woke up and felt a pair of hands covering his eyes. He tried to move them but they won't budge.

"Um…Guess who." Oishi quickly said.

"Oishi." Eiji answered. Oishi removed his hands and Eiji turned around and looked at Oishi. "I was right!" Eiji smiled and did his V victory. Oishi smiled and nodded.

'_I'm glad Eiji didn't suspect at thing_.'

"Huh?" Aiko woke up but open her eyes. She felt that her eyes were being covered. "Who's this?" she questioned while feeling the hand that covered her eyes.

"Guess who." Inui said.

"Hm…I'll have to say…Inui-senpai!" Inui removed his hand and Aiko stared at him. "Yah! I was right! What do I win Inui-senpai?"

"You win some dinner." Inui replied. Aiko looked down below to the table and saw lots of food.

"YAH!" Aiko smiled and hugged Inui. Inui smiled and placed Aiko down on a chair. "Are you going to eat with me and Daddy?" Inui nodded. "Yah!" Aiko exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. Tezuka paid no attention to what just had happen. He took his seat beside Aiko. Inui took a seat at the end.

'_I'm glad Aiko-chan didn't suspect a thing_.' Inui thought happily.

Oishi and Eiji walked into the kitchen. Eiji happened to take the seat right across from Aiko without realizing it. Oishi took a seat across from Tezuka. When Eiji sat down, he looked across to see Aiko…who stared back. The stares then became a death glare battle. Their eyes narrowed at each other.

"Pass the salad please." Aiko and Eiji said at the same time without breaking the eyes connect. "Nevermind. Pass me the bread please." They said again at the same time. Inui and Oishi stared at each other and sweat dropped. Tezuka glanced at Aiko and then at Eiji. He raised a brow.

* * *

**Sorry if everyone is OOC. D: I have been away from Prince of Tennis for a while.  
Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thank you.^^  
Note: I don't hate Eiji. I don't dislike him either. I love him very much. I'm sorry if I was too mean to Eiji for you Eiji's fans. There will be a happy ending between the two. Promise.^^**

**MyPrinceOishi08.**


End file.
